With the increased use of wireless communication devices, spectrum has become scarce. In many cases, network operators providing services on one particular band have had to provide service on a separate band to accommodate its customers. For example, network operators providing service on a GSM system in a 900 MHz frequency band have had to rely on a DCS system at an 1800 MHz frequency band. Accordingly, wireless communication devices, such as cellular radio telephones, must be able to communicate at both frequencies, or even a third system, such as PCS 1900. Such a requirement to operate at two or more frequencies creates a number of problems. For example, the wireless communication device must have an antenna adapted to receive signals on more than one frequency band.
Also, as wireless communication devices decrease in size, there is a further need to reduce the size of an antenna associated with the device. Further, while an extendible antenna offers certain advantages, such an antenna poses problems to an end user. Because the antenna will typically perform better when in the extended position, the user is required to extend the antenna before operating the wireless communication device. As a result, many end users prefer a fixed or "stubby" antenna which do not need to be extended during operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a small antenna adapted to receive signals in multiple frequency bands.